I Understand You
by iPsychic
Summary: Dawn is sitting alone in the forest when she comes across an upset B. What is wrong? That's what Dawn is wondering. DawnXB One-Shot.


**Hello readers of Fanfiction! This is my first attempt of writing a DawnXB one-shot. If you're a fan of DawnXScott, why bother reading this anyway? I keep on seeing DawnXScott fanfics around and it really bugs me, because I despise that couple quite a lot. Eh, anyway. Onto the story!**

Dawn sat on a lone tree-stump in the middle of the dark, toxic forest, meditating. She sat with her legs crossed, touching the smooth wood that sat underneath her body, with her eyes closed, just focusing. It was a quite gloomy day. The clouds were dark, spreading across the sky and the cold wind slapped across Dawn's pale skin. Dawn stopped her mediation to wrap her arms around her tiny body and began to shiver because of the cold air.

'I must get back to the camp-ground soon before it begins to rain,' Dawn said aloud, talking to no-one. Something amongst the trees moved in the distance, making Dawn wonder what was there. Poking out of the trees, she was able to see who was there. It was no other than the silent teen; B.

Dawn stared at B, who was walking towards the girl. She noticed something was different about his usual purplish-green aura; it was the colour of sadness.

'B, I sense something wrong. Am I correct?' Dawn asked the silent teen in a quiet tone. B nodded and sat down next to the small girl on the tree stump.

'Would you care to tell what is the problem?' Dawn asked gesturing her hands. 'You don't have to if you're not comfortable,' B replied with a small smile and quietly said in a whisper 'I was upset about how everyone knew my actual name today,' Dawn remembered back today. It was the challenge when Chris announced their embarrassing secrets, making B confess his real name; Beverly. This caused everyone to laugh... everyone except for Dawn. In the second challenge, Scott continued to taunt him about his real name.

'He continued to tease me after the challenges. That's why I decided to take a walk in the forest alone,' B continued, the wind still whipping their bodies.

'You shouldn't listen to Scott. His aura is a horrible dark green and a dark, mushy red colour,' Dawn announced in her usual soft tone. 'Plus, I really like the name Beverly,' this made B's smile spread all the way across his face, his heart filling with happiness.

'Thank-you. I've never heard that from anyone before,' B replied quietly, staring into the blonde's eyes.

The sky finally covered with the dark, grey clouds letting out a loud clap of thunder. The wind began to get stronger, making Dawn shiver as she felt the cold air. B noticed that she looked cold and took off his jacket, wrapping it around Dawn; almost looking like a blanket. She jumped in surprise seeing B's jacket around her body.

'Oh! You don't have to give me your jacket,' Dawn said to the other teen. B just gave a nod back, still smiling.

'But, you'll get cold, won't you?' Dawn asked in concern. B shook his head.

'No need. You need my jacket more than I do,' B replied back silently. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, focusing on each other. They both felt a warm feeling in their stomach, their hearts filling with happiness. Dawn's pale skin developed a blush across her cheeks, as well as B but got hidden because of his dark skin.

'You may be one of the only ones I understand here. Now, let's go back to the camp-grounds. I sense the rain will fall,' Dawn said looking straight towards B. He nodded with a large smile.

The rain began to fall, tiny drops falling from the sky and landing on the island. Dawn and B glanced at each other in a worried look.

'Quickly now!' Dawn said quite loudly, instead of her usual tone. They both jumped off the stump, laughing with the water dropping down on them as they ran to the camp-grounds.

'She understands me. Someone who understands me,' B thought as they both smiled at each other, getting soaked in the rain. 

…**.And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot :3**


End file.
